1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device which can be assembled rapidly with reduced labor hours and manufacture cost, and also relates to a method for manufacturing such a heat-dissipating device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional cylindrical heat sink includes a cylindrical body and a plurality of fins connected to the outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical body. In prior art, the fins are connected to the outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical body by the following methods:
(1) One prior art discloses a method for joining fins of a cylindrical heat sink and a device for implementing the method. The method includes steps of: providing a mold driven by a power source to generate stepping rotations; providing a cylindrical body positioned on the mold, the outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical body being provided with a plurality of troughs; providing a fin set comprising a plurality of fins, the fin set being assembled on one end of the mold, the intermittent rotation of the cylindrical body causing the troughs to be aligned with the fins, an inserting device being used to push the fins to be inserted into the troughs of the cylindrical body respectively; the fins are tightly joined with the troughs of the cylindrical body and positioned on the outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical body to thereby form a heat sink.
(2) Another prior art discloses a joining method for a heat sink. The heat sink includes a heat-conducting base and a fin set. One surface of the heat-conductive base is provided with a plurality of troughs and grooves formed between adjacent two of the troughs. The fin set has a plurality of fins. The method includes steps of: providing a forming die, the forming die having an internal space and a pressing end; pressing the forming die and the heat sink, so that the heat sink is inserted into the internal space of the forming die and the central axis of the pressing end is pressed into the groove to deform the troughs, the deformed troughs pressing the fins to join together. The above-mentioned pressing process is advantageous over the punching and riveting process used in the conventional heat sink by reducing the breakage of punch pins or forming dies, increasing the yield of products, having improved precision and quality. Further, the pressing process can be used to form various shapes of heat sinks.
According to the above-mentioned methods, a fin is first inserted into a trough, and a forming die is used to press the grooves on both sides of the trough to thereby deform the trough, so that the deformed trough can press the fin to tightly join together. However, such a pressing process has the following problems.
(1) The outer surface of the cylindrical body has to be provided with the troughs and the grooves in such a manner that the troughs and the grooves are spaced from each other. As a result, the number of the troughs on the outer surface of the cylindrical body is limited, which also limits the number of the fins fitted into the troughs.
(2) The conventional pressing process has more steps, and it takes more time to finish the final products.
Therefore, it becomes an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the problems and drawbacks of prior art.